Alone Together
by Gipity88
Summary: A one shot of Don Billingsley with an unnamed girl, set during the middle of the movie.


Things were a little quiet since they had left the party. Sometimes she didn't know what he could be thinking. He would get this far off look and sometimes his cerulean gaze would gloss over with tears. She knew of the situation with his father. The pressure he put on him. She had even seen abuse on the field. She couldn't imagine what happened at home.

It was one of the reasons she had suggested he stay at her house for the night. Her parents were celebrating their anniversary in a nice hotel in Houston, and trusted her enough to leave her alone. They were the type to doubt she would bring a boy to stay there while they were gone. She was the cheerleader with the good grades who didn't break the rules. She felt better knowing he would be there though. It didn't exactly feel safe being all alone at night.

It killed two birds with one stone. She had company, and he didn't have to deal with his father tonight. She almost wanted him to get away more than she wanted to feel safe. It wasn't right what he did. She saw how hard Donnie tried on that field. It didn't help he did it in front of everyone. It just made everything worse by making him feel embarrassed. It amazed her the football player didn't sock his pop right in the face.

She would distract him from that now. They would have the night together, free from their parents, free from school, free from football, and free from all the pressure. They were two teenagers who could just be teenagers, instead of having what felt like the weight of the world on their shoulders.

Finally, they made it to her house. With his long arm slumped over her thin shoulders, she made her way up the stone steps and unlocked the front door. She pushed it open and walked in with him, gently kicking the door closed with her foot once they were both inside. The house was dark, besides the faint moonlight that came through the windows and a lamp in the living room. It was enough to get to where they needed to go without tripping over themselves.

She brought her dark eyes to meet his lighter ones, lingering there for a moment before she leaned up on her toes and kissed him strongly. She slung her arms around his neck, while his large hands moved down the sides of her slender waist, slipping over her shapely hips before they rested upon her backside. As her body, clad in a casual outfit consisting of khaki shorts and a Navy blue raglan tee, pressed up against his, she felt him squeeze her, causing her to let out a low moan into his mouth.

Though they were all alone, she knew they would be more comfortable in her bedroom, and wouldn't get there if they got too caught up too soon. Her hands moved down to his plaid vest and she grabbed it before she pulled her lips away from his. She gave him a cute yet seductive smile before she started to walk backwards, heading towards her room. "C'mon, Donnie. We'll be more comfortable in here."

"Mm, you just like to tease me." He muttered to her in his soft baritone as he moved with her, the smirk playing on his lips informing her that the distraction was working.

She let out a soft chuckle and gave his vest a tug, "There's a lot more room for you on the bed than there is on the couch, big boy." She replied with a slight scrunch of her nose, just as they stepped through the doorway that led to her bedroom, the only light being the small lamp that rested upon her desk.

He barely got out a grunt out in response before she nearly hopped up and smashed her lips against his, her grip on his vest tightening before she stripped it off quickly. He stepped her back towards her queen bed, as her hands worked to grab the end of his t-shirt. She broke the kiss with a light gasp for air as she lifted it over his head and tossed it to the side, right along with his vest. She watched as he took the moment to strip her of her own top, leaving her in her simple white bra.

He took more control then, pushing her lightly onto the bed before he moved over her, his lips ramming into hers, not hesitating to slip his tongue in. She let out a groan as her hands slipped down his back before they moved up his front, feeling over his brawny abdomen. They continued up until they got to his neck and planted themselves on the back of it, wanting to keep him in the violent kiss.

She felt his hands, so much rougher than her own, make their way to her chest, grabbing hold of her and squeezing. It was hard enough so that it ached, but it was in a good way. She enjoyed his hold on her. It was securing somehow. She didn't hesitate to press up against him, indulging him. He didn't hold on too long though, his hands snaking down her body as his lips pulled away from hers. He let out a deep chortle as he grabbed the blue converse sneakers she wore and nearly ripped them off, a loud thud resounding on the hardwood floor as he dropped them.

She leaned up on her elbows as she watched him on his knees, towering over her for a few seconds, giggling like a school girl when he came back down and started to kiss at her throat. She let out a pleased little moan as she felt him undo the back of her bra and pull it off, his hands not hesitating to move back to where they had been earlier. She leaned her head back, her eyes closed, as his smooth and warm lips explored her neck and shoulders, while his rugged hands groped at her.

It wasn't long before his lips were back at her's, connecting with them aggressively before he suddenly scooped her up by her hips and nearly threw her back, getting her all the way back on the bed, so he had more room for himself. He laughed at the gasp that escaped her lips as he crawled over to her, "C'mere you." He grumbled as slipped his hand under her upper back, lifting her up and to his lips as he straddled her. He allowed the weight of his lower body to rest against hers, causing a groan to emerge from both of them.

He allowed her to lay flat against the bed as his lips continued to ravish hers, almost feeling like their lips were going to become raw once they were done. His sizable hands moved down to her shorts, while she got the same idea, more than ready for what they knew was going to happen.

She felt warm, from the inside out. She felt content. She felt... Pretty darn exhausted. Donnie wasn't a particularly gentle guy, and that was something she didn't mind, but it sure tired her out. He seemed to be just as wiped. She gazed at him, their faces a mere few inches away from each other. His eyes were closed, but she knew he wasn't asleep just yet. A faint smile graced her naked lips, her forearms resting up against his hot chest as his hefty arms were wrapped around her, holding her close. Their bodies were damp with sweat and it was nearly steamy due to their body heat colliding, but it was a comfortable heat.

Soon enough, the dark blond football player noticed eyes on him. His eyelids snapped open to reveal his cornflower orbs, and a low curt laugh escaped his lips as he looked back at her, "What're you lookin' at?" He murmured, the faintest of smirks residing on his lips.

"Oh, just admirin' your pretty face." She answered in a whisper before she leaned in and kissed him gently on the corner of his lips. He barely had time to kiss back before she pulled away and rested her forehead against his thick shoulder. She admired more than that. He was resilient and determined. He knew how to have fun. He knew how to handle her. She could be herself with him. She was hoping this wasn't some fling for him, because she wanted it to be more. She wanted to support him during the whole season, to be there to take his mind off things when they got a little too hard, to be someone he could rant to, or to just be there to... Be there, when no one else really was.

She felt his arms tighten around her a little more while his cheek rested against her head, able to hear him let out a sigh. She placed a light kiss upon his sweaty skin before she snuggled herself a little closer to her guy and shut her eyes, her exhaustion and overwhelming comfort that she felt causing her to fall into a deep slumber quite quickly, Don Billingsley no doubt falling close behind.


End file.
